


An Absence of Dessert

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, F/F, Family, Humor, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: With one careless comment, Reiju accidentally steals her brother's fiance. Big Mom approves.





	

~ An Absence of Dessert ~

"Aww, she's cute. I'm jealous,"  
the swirly-browed princess stated,  
and with those five words,  
a new future became fated.

Although such a union won't  
produce a pair that breeds,  
Mama was now certain that lesbians  
are exactly what her family needs.

Although the Germa king argued,  
Mama didn't cater to his objection.  
Their daughters _were_ getting married;  
She needed Reiju for her collection.

The third son was set free  
and he practically flew  
as he fled the island  
to return to his crew.

What beautiful, blushing brides  
the two young women did make.  
But at the wedding reception,  
Big Mom ate the _entire_ cake.

~oOo~


End file.
